Beauty School Drop Out
Beauty School Drop Out from Grease is featured in Glease, the sixth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine with Kitty, Santana, and the rest of the girls from New Directions. After the awkward encounter between Blaine, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel, Kurt and Rachel embrace each other, after Kurt says it was a bad idea to come to see the musical. Beauty School Drop Out then begins as the curtains drop. The audience applauds as Artie and Finn watch in awe. Blaine stands at the top of the stage, as "Teen Angel." Sugar portrays "Frenchie" during the performance. The spotlight shines on Blaine as he sings and walks down the steps. The girls dance around him with hair curlers in their hairs, just like how it was done in Grease. Kurt and Rachel watch with satisfaction. Blaine then takes a seat next to Sugar as he continues to sing. As Blaine sings, his attention is stolen by a hurt Kurt, looking down. At the end of the performance, the audience applauds but Blaine looks up at the audience, particularly at Kurt. Lyrics Blaine: Your story sad to tell A teenage ne'er do well Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block Your future's so unclear now What's left of your career now? Can't even get a trade in on your smile New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana: Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Blaine (New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana): Boom, (La la la) ba-doom, (La la la) ba-doom, (La la laaa) Ba-doom, ba-da-da-doom (La la la la la la) Ba-doom, (La la la la la la) ba-doom, (La la la la la la la) Ba-doom Blaine: Beauty school dropout No graduation day for you Beauty school dropout Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean your clothes up After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose up Baby get moving (New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana: Baby get moving) Why keep your feeble hopes alive? What are you proving? (New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana: What are you proving?) You've got the dream but not the drive Blaine with New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana harmonizing: If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school! New Directions Girls, Kitty and Santana: La la la la la la la la Blaine: Beauty school dropout (New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana: Beauty school dropout) Hanging around the corner store Beauty school dropout (New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana: Beauty school dropout) It's about time you knew the score Blaine with New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana harmonizing: Well they couldn't teach you anything You think you're such a looker But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker! Blaine: Baby don't sweat it (New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana: Don't sweat it) You're not cut out to hold a job Better forget it (New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana: Forget it) Who wants their hair done by a slob? Blaine with New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana harmonizing: Now your bangs are curled, your lashes twirled, but still the world is cruel Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school! Blaine: Baby don't blow it Don't put my good advice to shame Baby you know it Even Dear Abby'd say the same! Blaine with New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana harmonizing: Now I've called the shot, get off the block, I really gotta fly! Blaine: Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky! Beauty school dropout (New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana: Beauty school dropout) Go back to high school Beauty school dropout (New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana: Beauty school dropout) Go back to high school Beauty school dropout (New Directions Girls, Kitty, and Santana: Beauty school dropout) Go back to high school Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-22h26m25s240.png Tumblr mdk821NON61qjpvjfo3 500.gif Tumblr_mdko0oU7951rhc0suo6_250.gif Tumblr mdk821NON61qjpvjfo4 500.gif Tumblr mdkakllnM61qfgg1ao2 250.gif Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.35 AM.png Tumblr_mdnpvzMVBl1qj5qsno2_500.gif Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.18 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.17 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-17 at 10.49.13 AM.png Tumblr mdl7vxZQYa1rh0t24o1 500.jpg 06x03_Beauty_School_Drop_Out.png Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.49.22.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.32.png.jpg BJ2C-eiCUAAMB7T.jpg-large.jpg Tumblr mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo1 250.gif Tumblr mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo2 250.gif Tumblr mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo4 250.gif Tumblr mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo5 250.gif Tumblr mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo6 250.gif Tumblr mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo7 250.gif Tumblr mpblqoL0bv1rd6e8fo8 250.gif GleeMemes_Brittanywhite5.gif Tumblr mxdd5gdaed1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr mxdd5gdaed1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n0aro3QumB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music Presents Glease